Rupert Grint
Rupert Alexander Lloyd Grint ble født i Hertfordshire, England den 24. August i 1988. Han spiller rollen som Ronny Wiltersen i samtlige Harry Potter-filmer. Biografi Rupert ble født i 1988 og vokste opp i en søsken flokk på fem, med tre søstre og en bror. Da han var yngre gikk han på en gutteskole i hjembyen. Rupert elsket bøkene om Harry Potter, og da han fikk høre om at det skulle holdes auditioner til Harry Potter og De vises stein meldte han seg på, dette tiltross for at han bare hadde vært med i et skolespill. På bakgrunn av at han hadde mye til felles med Ronny, itillegg til sin store interesse for Harry Potter-serien og hans store ønske om å bli endel av magiverdenen fikk Rupert rollen. Kort tid etter auditionen startet han som elev ved Richard Hale Secondary School, der tok han en enda større del i skolespillene enn han tidligere hadde gjort, han hadde blant annet rollen som "Rumplestilskin" i et skuespill om Grimm-brødrenes eventyr. På det tidspunktet da Harry Potter og De vises stein ble innspilt, var Rupert bare 13 år gammel og tiltross for alderen var settenes størrelser overkomelige. Dette uttalte Rupert etter å ha vært inne i Storsalen for første gang: ''“Walking into the Great Hall for the first time was absolutely incredible - all these effects with all the candles floating in the air, all lit and everything, food on the table, all the flambeaus were lit - it was just incredible, it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life.” ''I 2002 startet innspillingen av den andre filmen i serien, Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret, Rupert var etter den første filmen blitt vant til innspillings metodene og teknikken på settet. Tiltross for at filmen innebar at Rupert måtte overvære scener med sin livs største fobi, edderkopper mente han at filmen var bedre å spille inn enn forgjengeren. Etter at filmen var ferdig innspilt var det naturlig for Rupert å tenke på hvor mange filmer han kom til å spille inn i Harry Potter-serien, han hadde hele tiden et ønske om å fortsette innspillingene. Og da innspillingene til Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban ble satt i gang i 2004 var Rupert nok engang å se på rollelisten. På den tiden var han rukket å bli en av verdens mest populære tenåringer. Innspillingen av Harry Potter og Ildbegeret ble den til da mest utfordrende av Hary Poter filmene,i denne filmen fikk Rupert sjansen til å vise noen morsomheter. I 2007 deltok han i innspillingen av Harry Potter og Føniksordenen, tiltross for at han i Føniksordenen har litt mindre tid på scenen i de foregående filmene, viser han absolutt at han er med ved hjelp av sine humoristiske innspill. Mange mener at Rupert spiller som den nøkterne personen mellom Harry og Hermine. I den sjette filmen, kom derimot Rupert sterkere tillbake hvor Ronny ble kjæreste med Lavendel Bruun, konflikter i mellom Ronny og Hermine og ikke minst at Ronny ble medlemm av Griffings rumpeldunklag og sikret laget en klar seier i den siste kampen. Roller *Harry Potter og De vises stein 2001 (Ronny Wiltersen) *Thunderpants 2002 *Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret 2002 (Ronny Wiltersen) *Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban 2004 (Ronny Wiltersen) *Happy Birthday, Peter Pan, TV Dokumentar 2005 (Peter Pans stemme) *Harry Potter og Ildbegeret 2005 (Ronny Wiltersen) *Driving lessons 2006 (Ben Marshall) *Harry Potter og Føniksordenen 2007 (Ronny Wiltersen) *Harry Potter og Føniksordenen - videospill 2007 (Stemmen til Ronny Wiltersen) *Cherrybomb 2009 (Malachy) *Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen 2009 (Ronny Wiltersen) *Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen - videospill 2009 (Stemmen til Ronny Wiltersen) *Wild Target 2010 (Tony) *Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene Del 1 - 2010 (Ronny Wiltersen) *Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene Del 2 - 2010 (Ronny Wiltersen) *Eddie the Eagle Kilder *http://www.rupertgrint.net/section/biog *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0342488/bio Kategori:Virkelig person Kategori:Skuespillere Kategori:Menn